Sentí el impulso de llamarte
by Lucila Wheeler
Summary: Cuando todos creen que eres la persona mas afortunada, es fácil pensar en lo egoísta que puedes ser, pero siempre hay alguien ahí para entenderte, aunque a veces tarde un poco...


Llamarla

La noche era ventosa, la lluvia parecía querer inundar la ciudad, la tormenta era tan fuerte, que por momentos, los rayos que atravesaban el cielo, parecían iluminar toda la ciudad, casi todos los titanes estaban dormidos, pero ella no podía, estaba parada mirando la tormenta, las lágrimas escurrían a borbotones por sus ojos, ayer había sido el día de las madres, todos habían celebrado, de algún modo, recordando a sus madres, charlando sobre sus rostros, sus platillos, en fin, todo aquello que hace especial a ese seres que les habían criado y dado la vida, cada uno a su manera le comentó a Raven lo afortunada que era por tener a su madre con vida, incluso Nightwing había insistido en que encontrara la forma de contactarla alguna vez "sería lindo conocerla de verdad" había dicho el líder titán, Raven sencillamente asintió, no dijo una sola palabra, después de todo, era su madre, le había dado la vida, pero tampoco es que hubiesen pasado tanto tiempo juntas; no es que no agradeciera el esfuerzo que Arella había hecho para mantenerla con vida, o que no agradeciera el tiempo que habían pasado juntas, pero al escuchar a sus amigos, no era Arella quien venía a su mente, sus recuerdos no se llenaban con la imagen de su madre.

Nightwing escuchó sollozos en la sala mientras había bajado a beber un vaso con agua, no pudo evitar preocuparse al notar una sombra pequeña ante el ventanal, sin embargo al estallido de un trueno, un rayo iluminó la estancia -¿Raven? – miró como, arrodillada frente a la ventana, Raven parecía tan abandonada a sí misma que ni si quiera lo había escuchado.

Se acercó para asegurarse de que lo que escuchaba eran sollozos, acomodó una mano en el hombro de su novia, sus emociones parecían estar controladas y sin embargo, parecía estar bastante concentrada en su dolor, Nightwing sentía deshacerse por dentro, estaba acostumbrado a una Raven fuerte, esto le recordaba tanto a la niña que había sacado del infierno, la Raven temerosa y tan sola, no pudo evitar el impulso de abrazarla.

Ella pareció reaccionar a aquella señal de afecto, sintió el calor del hombre que amaba, se sujetó de su brazo sin dejar de llorar, abrazada a un marco. Robin tuvo que quitarle el marco de sus brazos, era un dibujo de Arella y Raven, Arella parecía feliz, Raven apenas si sonreía, era pequeña y con unos enormes y dulces ojos amatistas mirando fijamente, por el efecto de la pintura, parecía mirarlo a él directamente.

-Tu madre es una mujer hermosa, heredaste su belleza – se aventuró a mencionar Nightwing mirando con nostalgia el retrato.

Al fin Raven pareció calmar un poco su llanto, limpió sus lágrimas que, aunque seguían saliendo, no eran tantas como antes –no es ella – dijo quitándole de las manos el cuadro nuevamente a Nightwing –es quien nos dibujó.

Nightwing no pudo entender hasta que vio en la esquina inferior derecha una firma, sonrió entendido, con una mescla de culpa, por no haberlo notado antes y empatía porque él mismo sabía lo que se puede llegar a extrañar a las personas, aunque no sean tus padres.

-Cuando los escuche hablar de sus madres, no pude evitar pensar en ella, de algún modo, con ella comparto más recuerdos que con Arella – continuó Raven –En Azarath cuando era niña y había una tormenta como esta, solo tenía que llamarla en mi mente, ella me respondía siempre, su voz en mi mente me tranquilizaba, siempre venía a verme, cuidaba de mi –una vez más perdió la voz, ahora abrazada de su novio.

Nightwing acariciaba su cabello en silencio, escuchándola con atención, haciendo lo posible por calmarla.

Raven calmó los sollozos un poco antes de seguir hablando –la lluvia me despertó y sentí el impulso de llamarla, no tengo miedo, pero desearía decirle que la amo, nunca se lo dije ¿sabes? Ella decía que no podía amar, que eso descontrolaría todas mis emociones, pero, Nightwing, ahora puedo, ahora podría decirle que la amo, que estoy agradecida por todo lo que me enseñó, sentí el impulso de contarle que soy una heroína, que tú me cuidas, que derroté a mi padre, que…- no pudo seguir hablando, ya no pudo controlar más su llanto.

El héroe con el águila azul en su pecho, no pudo evitar acompañarla en su dolor, él también había ocasiones que sentía ganas de llamar a su madre y contarle las cosas sencillas que le habían ocurrido, simplemente, había noches que incluso había tomado el teléfono para llamarla, colgando inmediatamente al recordar que no le iba a contestar…

-Yo daría mi aliento por oír una sola vez su voz –comentó Nightwing –es normal extrañarla, amarla, mi madre era muy hermosa, estoy seguro que aprobaría nuestra relación y que te encontraría perfecta como nuera, te entiendo mi amor-

-¡Azar! Ella, no sé, era sabía y era única… desearía…

-Todos lo desearíamos, cariño, todos lo hemos deseado más de una vez, pero quiero que veas algo – Nightwing la levantó, le hizo ver toda la habitación, encendió la luz, todo parecía en perfecta armonía, nada había fuera de su sitio –Aunque te dejaste llevar por tus emociones, todo está impecable – levantó el rostro de su novia por el mentón y le sonrió – ella, tal vez, aún está contigo, ayudándome a cuidar de ti, dices que no vino a ti, pero, pude acercare sin que tus emociones, sin que esa tristeza fuera dañina, ¿vez?

Raven abrazó a su novio por el cuello, él la llevó de nuevo a su habitación. Un rayo iluminó la habitación, una par de sombras parecieron desvanecerse con la luz de aquel trueno, dos mujeres desde diferentes eternidades, aprobaban aquella relación, una humana desde el paraíso, un fantasma dedicado a salvaguardar al mundo de la amenaza latente del rey de los demonios, ambas seguras que sus muchachos ya estaban protegidos, uno, por el otro.


End file.
